Harry, Ginny, Getting Married!
by lexxilou333
Summary: Ginny wants to finally take the next step in her relationship with Harry, marriage. But he just doesn't seem to get the message! Rated teen for some language. Please review! I want to know if i should continue.
1. Chapter 1: Strung Along

Harry, Ginny, Getting Married?

I know in this story the the main characters might be a tad out of character, but then again this is fan fiction...

Chapter-1: Strung Along

Today was a very special day, today was the day of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger's wedding. It was a beautiful July morning, and there couldn't have been a more perfect day for such a joyous occasion.

"Oh Ginny! I'm so nervous!" exclaimed Hermione, as she and her maid of honor, Ginny Weasley, sat inside the special hotel suit reserved for the bride's wedding party.

"You know you have absolutely nothing to worry about Hermione! Ron won't try anything stupid, at least not today." Said Ginny.

"She's right sweetheart," said Mrs. Granger, "everything will be just fine. Everyone gets nervous on their wedding day!"

"I know, mum…. I'm just so scared!" Hermione was now fighting back the urge to burst into tears, luckily Mrs. Granger sensed Hermione's anxiety and tried to comfort her.

"Shhhhh…shhhh… now, now everything is alright. You know what Ginny, could you give me and my daughter a few minutes alone"

"Oh of course! I'll just be outside if you need me." She said as she exited the room. Just as she stepped out of the door way she spotted a man walking down the hall with jet black hair and brilliant green eyes, her long time boyfriend, harry potter. "Harry!" she yelled as she ran down the hall and into his arms.

He lifted her up so that they were looking into each others' eyes, "You look stunning in your dress." And that was true, thankfully Hermione had grown tired of Ginny's complaining about how at all her brothers' weddings she was forced to wear the ugliest colors. So she and Hermione worked tirelessly to find the perfect bride's maid dresses that pleased both Hermione's taste, and Ginny's shockingly red hair. This time the bride's maid dresses were light, flowy and a beautiful magenta color. This was by far Ginny's favorite bride's maid dress she had been forced to wear so far.

"And you look quite dashing yourself!" she said while she kissed him lightly.

Harry set her back on her feet and shrugged, "well best to get Hermione now, we're about to start!"

"Okay, I get her now, see you downstairs!" And at that she turned around and went back into the suite, "Sorry to interrupt, but Harry has just told me they're ready to start."

"Well now, best not to start a wedding without the bride now is it!" she said brightly while clapping her hands once and standing up. It seemed Hermione's mother was able to clam her nerves slightly and now Hermione was ready to start the next chapter of her life with Ron.

As they made their downstairs towards the grand entrance of the ballroom, Ginny couldn't help but feel just a tad jealous of her friend, everyone thought for sure Ginny and Harry would be the first to marry, after Bill and Fleur, of course and now, to everyone's surprise she was the last unmarried Weasley child.

The music was qued and she was starting to walk down the aisle, she desperately wished this could be her wedding day and that the person waiting at the end of the aisle was harry. Pushing her selfish thoughts out of her head, she assumed her spot on the stairs as Hermione gracefully walked towards her future husband. Maybe, just maybe, she thought, this would push Harry to get a move on already and ask her to marry him. _I mean it's not like I'm going to say no. He knows that he's the one I want to spend my life with! We've been dating longer than anyone else and I'm not exactly getting any younger! 22 is the perfect age to get married! _She was trying to not be so selfish and only think of herself on the most important day of her friend's life, but it was really hard! Ginny was never the jealous type but watching Ron and Hermione saying their vows awoke loads of feelings and resentment, she couldn't help but be angry with harry for making her wait this long!

The reception that followed the ceremony later that night was full of eating, dancing, toasts and other customary wedding things. Currently, Ginny and Harry were slow dancing on the dance floor and Harry had noticed Ginny had been rather distant all night.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Oh… nothing" she replied, Harry thought she sounded an awful lot like Luna, like she was worlds away from where they were.

"You're lying, I can tell. Do you want to talk about it?"

At this Ginny snapped. How could he not know what was bothering her? They had talked about one day getting married, and he even said he had every intention of making her his wife! Well, now she thought about it he had said that right before they were about to have sex for the first time, was he only saying that to get with her? This thought only managed to make her even angrier than before, "No, Harry! I said I was fine!" and at this she stormed her way off the dance floor.

_Shit_, he thought, _what did I do now?_

Having seen the altercation between Harry and Ginny, Hermione took a break from making the rounds at the tables, thanking her guests for coming, joined Harry at the empty table he was now sitting at. "You and Ginny have another row?" she asked rather cautiously, she always knew harry to get a bit snippy when he was angry.

"Yes. And this time I don't know what I did wrong!" he complained.

"Well it's obvious, isn't it?"

"Everything is obvious to you, Hermione, but please enlighten me, what was my big mistake this time?"

"You've been stringing her along for too long now!"

"What do you mean 'stringing her along'"

"She wants you to propose! Jeez Harry sometimes you can be so blind!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well," she said placing her hand on her chin like she was thinking, "There was that time at George and Angelina's wedding…"

"_Weddings are just beautiful aren't they?"Said Ginny, "I hope our wedding is this amazing…"_

"Then, the night Ron and I announced our engagement…."

"_Everyone, We're getting married!" Squealed Hermione._

"_Congratulations, you two! We thought for sure the next two to get married would be Harry and Ginny…" Said Fred._

_At this, Ginny tensed up and downed the glass of champagne, that had just been poured for her, in one gulp, "Well, I guess you were all wrong in thinking that, now, weren't you?" Ginny snapped._

"And then, of course there was that time last Christmas…"

"_Happy Christmas, sweetheart!" said Harry as he handed her a small black box._

_Her heart stopped, and everyone in the room turned their attention to Ginny as she opened the small box. Could this be the gift she has always been waiting for?_

_She slowly opened the box and her heart lurched when she saw what was inside, "Oh, earrings," she said, trying hard to hide her disappointment, "they're beautiful, thank you Harry."_

"Hey, she said she liked those earrings! She wears them almost every day!" said Harry, defensively.

"Well, she was expecting a ring when she opened the box; everyone thought that was what it was too!"

They sat in silence for a moment or two before Hermione broke the silence, "May I ask why you haven't done it?"

At this harry looked up at her and ran his hand through his already thoroughly messy hair. "I just never thought of Ginny as one of those girls that wanted to be married, and I didn't think of myself as one of those guys to settle down…"

"Harry, you are settled down, is there anyone else you want to spend your life with?"

"No…"

"Then stop being a lazy git, and put a ring on her finger!" She said, "Now if you will excuse me, I have more tables to visit."

Harry soon left the reception, in search of Ginny and he found her outside with a glass of fire whiskey and a cigarette in hand. He had only seen her smoke a few times before, and that was usually she after she got in a fight with her mother.

_Shit. Shit. __**Shit!**_ He thought, _there's no way I'm going to be able to dig my way out of this one!_ "Ginny, baby, come back inside, Hermione is just about to toss her bouquet… I know you don't want to miss that."

Flicking her cigarette to the ground and downing her last bit of fire whiskey, she reluctantly followed Harry inside. When they got inside the ballroom every girl was gathered on the dance floor , waiting for Hermione to throw her bouquet.

"Hurry, and get out there." Said Harry, as he lightly pushed Ginny forward.

_Why, _she thought, _why is he teasing me like this? _

"Alright ladies… One…. Two," Just then Hermione threw a quick wink a Harry and yelled, "THREE!" and the bouquet landed right in Ginny's hands.

_Well this is just, __**brilliant**__, _she thought, sarcastically, _now my whole family will keep teasing me about when Harry and I ever get married! If we'll ever get married!_

Harry, laughed at Ginny's shocked face when the flowers landed right in her hands. She looked like she had just seen a ghost and Harry couldn't quite read the emotion behind her expression.

"Well looks like the pressure is on you, mate!" said Ron, "You're finally gunna have to get tied down!"

"Tell me about it…" Said Harry

"Better do it soon… before she gets tired of waiting" Harry threw Ron a death glare, as he said this, "Just sayin'! It could happen!"

Ron was right, it could happen. Ginny was already upset with Harry about waiting this long as it is. Who's to say she would wait much longer?


	2. Chapter 2: Worth The Wait?

Chapter 2

"Was it worth the wait?"

That thought had troubled Harry the rest of the weekend. The thought that maybe Ginny wouldn't wait much longer. He had to take some action, plus he didn't think he could stand another night on the couch. Harry decided that day, Sunday, 20 July 2003, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Ginny. He was going to propose. Of course, he had to choose the week his best mate was off on his honeymoon, to come to this realization!

Nothing was stopping him from proposing to Ginny tonight, except for the fact that he didn't have a ring. And as he was feeling a bit traditional that day, he thought he better as Ginny's father for permission first.

Breakfast was a tense affair that day, Ginny hadn't said more than a few words to Harry since Friday, the night of the wedding. The two just sat their eating their breakfasts quietly. Ginny wasn't ready to talk about it just yet, but Harry would be their when she was.

Ginny finished her breakfast in a hurry, she was uncomfortable with the tension in the room and she really just wanted to get to quidditch practice. She grabbed her duffel bag and her broom and just as she was about to apparate, she had a change of heart.

"Harry…" he looked up from his breakfast with a look of surprise on his face

"Mmmm?" he said with a mouth full of cereal in his mouth.

"Let's meet up for lunch today. Kay? Leakey Cauldron? Around noon?"

"Okay I'll see you there. Have a nice practice!"

Without further a due she apparated and landed right in the Holyhead Harpies' team locker room. She changed into her practice robes lost in her thoughts, _Maybe shouldn't be so upset with him… We don't have to be married… We get up every day and make the choice to be together, _She was really just trying to convince herself that she was happy the way things were with Harry, _We love each other and that's what matters. Yes, that was it, that was what mattered. We don't need a piece of paper to prove we're in love._ The convincing wasn't doing her much good, she was still a little upset, but it would have to do for now, she needed to focus on quidditch for the next two and a half hours and then she could see Harry again.

Harry decided that it was best to use this time to get his ducks in a row, as the muggles like to say, and go and talk to Mr. Weasley at the burrow.

He apparated to the burrow at 9:45 and landed squarely on the front porch. Mrs. Weasley saw Harry land on the front porch and before he had a chance to knock, she was at the door, greeting him with a hug.

"Harry! We weren't expecting you today! Ginny will be along in a second, I presume? She asked

"No, no, just me today"

"Well this is wonderful" said Mrs. Weasley brightly, "Here sit down and I'll fix you up some tea and biscuits"

"No that's fine Mrs. Weasley, I won't be here very long."

Just then Mr. Weasley walked through the kitchen door, "Ahhh Harry, my boy!" he said as he clapped Harry on the back, "We weren't expecting you today!"

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I guess I should have owled first." Said Harry apologetically.

"There's no need to apologize, dear. It's always wonderful to see you!

"Well, I suppose there is an underlying reason for your visit today." Mr. Weasley asked knowingly.

"Actually yah there is…" said Harry, "As you guys know, I love your daughter very much and it is my every intent to marry her but before I propose I wanted to get you blessing Mr. Weasley."

At this Molly started sobbing, "Oh Harry!" she said as she hugged him tight, "We thought you would never ask!"

"Of course, you have my blessing Harry!" Said Mr. Weasley as he reached out to shake Harry's hand, "Oh who am I kidding, you're family now! Come here son!" and he embraced Harry in a hug.

"Do you have the ring, Harry" asked Mrs. Weasley eagerly.

"No, not yet. I was hoping you two would help me pick it out today. If you're not busy, of course." Replied Harry

Arthur laughed, "You're never busy when you are retired! And even if we were busy, we wouldn't miss helping our future son in-law pick out the engagement ring for our daughter!"

With that they apparated to a street in muggle London, called Bond Street, from what Harry had heard from Hermione, it was rather famous for exquisite jewelry stores. They looked at Tiffany's, nothing there, they looked at Cartier, nothing there either, they looked at almost every shop and nothing seemed just right, yet. Harry was about to screw proposing all together, but Mrs. Weasley managed to convince him to look in just one last store, Graff Jewelers London. That's where he found it. The most beautiful ring, it seemed perfect for Ginny. It was, rather girly and it had a heart-shaped diamond set in the centre of the platinum ring, the ring wasn't something people would expect to like but Harry knew that under that tough tom-boy exterior lay a girl that wanted a beautiful engagement ring just like the one before him. Molly and Arthur agreed as well, this ring was perfect for their daughter.

At noon, just like they said, Harry and Ginny met up at the Leakey Cauldron for lunch.

They ate their lunch quietly for a while until, finally, Ginny decided to break the silence. "Harry, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting this weekend, it's just…. It's just stress from-" she stopped. Did she want to tell him what was really troubling her? _No. Best not to scare him off. _She thought. "Just stress from quidditch," she continued, "you know Gwenog has been working us really hard, she wants to win the league title, and all."

"Ohhhh so, that was it…" Harry thought it best to just play dumb for now, "I thought it was because I did something wrong!"

"Hmmm." Ginny didn't want to lie to Harry but she didn't want to tell him the truth just yet so she thought a neutral 'Hmmm' would suffice for now. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Ginny came to a realization, "Harry, what's the date?" she asked

"The 27 of July. Why" he asked in return.

"Oh my gosh! I just realized, your birthday is this week! We have to do something, we can't have a party because the 31st is Thursday but we could go out for a nice dinner. Would that be alright?" Ginny asked excitedly

"Sounds great! I like quite birthdays, I'm a little over stressful ones now that I'm the ripe age of 23." He chuckled

"Well then its' settled a nice. Quite. Date night."

The next few days passed by in a blur, until Thursday night, finally, arrived. Harry knew this was the night he had been waiting for. This was the night he was going to propose. Their reservations were at six, at some fancy muggle restaurant in Chelsea; Harry was standing by the front door waiting for Ginny while she did last minute checks on her hair and makeup. "Ginny!" he yelled, "You look beautiful! Now hurry, we're going to miss our reservation!"

"Alright. Alright." She said as she came hurrying down the stairs and past the coat closet. "I'm ready let's go."

Suddenly feeling his pockets, "Oh damn! My wallets in my coat, can you get it for me?"

"Oh sure," said Ginny grumbling, "you yell at me to hurry up and then you don't even have you wallet!" she proceeded to feel in the pockets of Harry's jacket, until she found his walle-"Ahhhhhh" she screamed, she expected to be holding his wallet when she pulled her hand out of the pocket but instead she was holding a little black, velvet box! "Harry!" she whipped around to see him kneeling before her, tears in his eyes.

"Ginny, I love you, so much. And I'm sorry it took me so long but… Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes. YES! You don't know how long I've waited to hear you ask me that!"

And with that he kissed her fiercely with more passion than ever before. They forgot all about the reservations they made that night…


	3. Chapter 3: Quality Family Time

Chapter 3: Quality Family Time

Harry's POV

Well that's not how I imagined it. At all. I had this big romantic gesture planned for when I would propose to Ginny, and I had outlined it in my "Proposal Plan", that I had worked on all week. See, I'm an idiot, and I actually did forget my wallet in my jacket and I hadn't realized that I had also forgotten the ring too. That would have been awkward, getting to the restaurant, about to propose only to realize I had left the ring at home…

Ahhh well, what Ginny doesn't know, won't hurt her. As far as she is concerned, I had planned for her to find the ring in my pocket and it worked out well for me in the end! Although, I am a little sad we didn't go out to dinner, I was looking forward to some good food.

"Ginny?" I said as I walked down stairs, the next morning.

"In here Harry." She replied from our sitting room. She was standing by the big bay windows in the front of the room, sipping her morning tea, wearing nothing more than a short, silk, pink robe_. Damn, she's amazing! I'm pretty lucky_, I thought.

"Well I hate to leave, but I have to go into the office to finish some paperwork" I sighed

"Alright, if you must go, I guess I will just see you later on tonight. Don't forget, we have family dinner tonight, at my parents' house." She said.

I groaned at this. It's not like I don't love her parents, I mean they're the only family I ever had! It's just I had the monthly family dinners we are forced to attend. Molly calls it 'Quality family time' everyone else calls it, just plain stressful. "Do we really have to go?" I begged.

"Of course we do! We have to tell them our good news!" she said, "Come on, it'll be fun, we'll eat some good food, play with the kids…"

"That's not what I call 'fun'." I replied suggestively

"Well you had your _fun_ last night, so just grit your teeth and bare it. It's only a few hours! Now you're going to be late to work if you don't head out soon!"

She was right, I couldn't afford to be late again, so I kissed her goodbye and apparated to my office in the auror department.

Ron was already there by the time I regained my composure, it's been about 7 years since my first time apparating and I still hate it.

"Really? Your first day back from your honeymoon, and you are already at the office?" I asked

"I know, a bit sad isn't it? Anyways I had to get out of there, Hermione and I had another row." He said.

"Why am I not surprised?"

Unfortunately, there was quite a bit of paperwork to fill out, so there wasn't much time for talking. You know, this wasn't really what I thought being an auror would be like when I was a kid, I thought you were always going on missions and saving people or whatever. But no, it's actually 97% paperwork, 2% breaking up duels between families and 1% actually pursuing bad people. Eh, but you do what you have to do to make a living and Ginny has become accustomed to a certain lifestyle that needs lots of funding.

By the time I clocked out of the office at 6 I was totally beat, it's surprising how tiring paperwork can be! All I wanted to do was go home and sleep but we were being forced to attend family dinner and Ginny would kill me if I stayed home and slept.

When I arrived home Ginny was already ready to go, so I took a quick shower and threw on some nice clothes and we were out the door by 6:30. Surprisingly, Mrs. Weasley was able to gather the whole family this month, usually there was 1 or 2 people at each dinner. I suspected it had to do with me and Ginny's good news. There was a lot of small talk taking place before dinner, lots of 'good to see you's and 'I'm doing well's, finally by the time dinner was ready, everyone was starving, or at least Ron and I were, but then again, we were always hungry. Dinner was delicious, pot roast, Mine and Ron's favorite, and for dessert treacle tart, another one of my favorites. Just as everyone was finishing their dessert Ginny squeezed my hand from under the table and I knew she was ready to make the announcement.

Ginny stood up and addressed everyone in the room, "Everybody, Harry and I have—come on now Harry stand up," I reluctantly joined her standing and she continued, "anyways as I was saying, Harry and I have an announcement to make… We're getting MARRIED!" she practically screamed this and was waving her left hand in the air so everyone could see her ring.

"Oh my! This is great news!" squealed Hermione, "Let me have a closer look at that ring" she said as she pulled Ginny's hand closer. "That's one heck of a rock Harry! You've done well!"

"Well I think this calls for some champagne!" called Mr. Weasley as he conjured up some champagne and glasses for all of the adults. Thank god, I really needed a drink; I always hated being the centre of everyone's attention.

After everyone had finished their champagne, we all retired to the sitting room. "So tell me, Ginny, how did he propose?" questioned George's wife Angelina

"Yes, you must tell us!" cried Percy's wife Aubrey

"Well if you must know," said Ginny, her tone made it sound like it was an inconvenience to tell the story, but I knew she was itching to tell all the women exactly how it had happened. She told them all exactly what happened in great detail, when she got to the part about how she found the ring in my jacket pocket, Ron jumped into the conversation.

"Hold on. Harry what happened to your proposal plan?"

Ugh. Great leave it to Ron to bring that up. I'm never telling him anything ever again. Ginny looked at me with a questioning look, "What 'proposal plan', Harry?"

"Well, that's not exactly how I was planning on proposing to you. I actually had left my wallet in my jacket but I forgot I had left the ring in there too. So yah, when I heard you scream, I knew exactly what you had found in my pocket and there was no turning back then, so I just went for it.."

"Awww Harry! I'm sorry I didn't get to see your proposal plan!" said Ginny

"Well I guess it all worked out for the best because we would have gotten to the restaurant and I wouldn't have had the ring with me and that would have just been awkward, asking me to marry you and then realizing I had left the ring at home."

"Wow, Harry only you would forget the ring at home!" said Ron

"Hey now, don't judge! I seem to remember Hermione telling us you dropped the ring and you had to spend the next fifteen minutes searching for it!" I replied

Ron blushed the famous Weasley red and grumbled something that was unintelligible except for a few curse words directed towards me, but I didn't care enough to reply.

"Oh! Bloody hell! Is that the time!"

"Ginny! Language! There are children around!" said Mrs. Weasley sternly

"Oh right, sorry mum. Anyways, we must be going I have a match in the morning and I want to be well rested. So we'll be seeing you all tomorrow night then? Good." Continued Ginny, "Harry, we're leaving."

"Harry you are so whipped!" laughed George as he made a whipping sound.

I couldn't think of a snappy reply so I just shot George a death glare as Ginny and I left.

"See that wasn't bad was it?" said Ginny as I unlocked the door to our home.

"No, it wasn't bad, usually there is more screaming and fighting though."

"Yah, I guess you're right."

You know, mum didn't seem all that surprised..." said Ginny as we climbed in bed for the night, "Knowing her I would have at least expected some tears or something."

"She wasn't surprised because she went with me to pick out the ring last weekend… and so did your father." I replied sleepily

"Oh. I didn't realize you were so traditional Harry."

"Yes well, you know I'm always full of surprises," I was half asleep now, "Now get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow."

"You're right. Goodnight" she said sweetly.


	4. Chapter 4: Dream, Fulfilled!

Chapter 4: Dream, Fulfilled!

**Author's Note:**

**Wow. This one took FOREVER to finish! I seriously had like 4 different, half-finished, chapter 4's before this one seemed right! Thanks for the reviews and people adding the story to their alerts! It really helped encourage me to finish the chapter, even though I did get a couple bad reviews (Oh well, cant please everyone, can you?) Enjoy, I had a tough time writing this one, my creativity just wasn't flowing well the past few weeks! PLEASE REVIEW!(:**

**Disclaimer: I forgot this one in the other chapters, buuuut, all the same, I DO NOT own Harry Potter, just making it known to any readers that thought i did!**

**Harry, Ginny, Getting Married?**

By Rita Skeeter

_Well it looks like everyone's favorite couple is ready to take the big leap in their relationship! Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley, 21, the captain of the Holyhead Harpies and long time girlfriend of Harry Potter, 23, was spotted sporting a diamond engagement ring at the Harpies' latest match against Chudley Cannons. Sources close to the couple say that they became engaged on the 31__st__ of July, Harry's 23__rd__ birthday, and that they are very excited about their upcoming nuptials. _

_Leaving the rest of the wizarding community wondering, when is the wedding? Who will be invited? What will Ginny's dress look like? One thing that is for sure is that this will be the wedding of the century! _

Ginny thought she would humor herself and read the story while she was sitting at the kitchen table drinking her morning tea, it made her laugh that people were this interested in their lives. When Harry joined her at the table, she tossed the paper at him, letting him look at the headline in the gossip section.

"Well it looks like the cat is out of the bag." She said between sips of tea.

"I guess so, we couldn't expect to keep it a secret forever, and I mean it's not every day the savior of the wizarding world gets married." Harry teased

" That was years and years ago! It's more like, it's not every day England's star quidditch player gets married" Ginny retaliated

"Ok you just keep telling yourself that!" he said while he poured himself a bowl of cereal. "What's on the agenda for this weekend" he asked as he sat down to eat his cereal.

"Well since we have this Monday off—"

"Wait why do we have this Monday off?" interrupted Harry

"You ask this every year. Do you really need me to say it?"

"Oh that's right! It's National Harry Potter Day!" said Harry, "I completely forgot!"

"Bullshit you did, Harry!" said Ginny as she threw her toast at him, in a playful way, "You're such a narcissist. Anyway since we have this Monday off, I figured we could get away for a while…"

"Oh really?" Harry raised an eyebrow, "And just what did you have in mind?"

"Maybe a beach weekend? Brighton Beach." Ginny suggested

"Hell. If we're doing a beach weekend, why not go somewhere outside of England?" Harry countered.

"Where?"

"French Riviera?"

"REALLY? Oh my god! That would be lovely! But we would need apparation passports." Ginny said excitedly.

"Well I know yours it still good. Mines expired but I call in a favor from some folks at the ministry. I mean, who would refuse me? I'm Harry freaking Potter" Harry said playfully

"Yes. You never let me forget that you are Harry Potter." Ginny said, rather flatly

"You don't let me forget who I am either. What, with all your screaming in bed. Hhhharryyyyy, OHHHHHHHHHH Haaarrry Potterrrr!" Harry responded, the last part rather sexually.

Ginny looked up from her tea, "I hate you. And I _do not_ sound like that."

"No, you love me, don't deny it. And yes that is _exactly_ how you sound." Harry said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up. You know you like it." Ginny said as she placed her empty tea cup in the sink.

"Never said I didn't." Harry whispered in her ear as he smacked her butt.

"Hey!" Ginny yelled, "No getting handsy, Mr. Potter"

"What? I'm not allowed to touch my fiancé?" Harry said defensively

"Fiance? What?" Ginny said confused, "Didn't I tell you my other boyfriend proposed to me?"

"Hahaha, Ginny, very funny." Harry said in a flat voice. "So where are you going on this lovely Friday?"

"Me and Hermione are doing lunch in London today."

"What's the occasion?"

"Nothing, really. Just two women getting lunch. Why?"

"Oh just curious. I didn't know if you were going to start the wedding planning."

"Wedding planning!" Ginny scoffed, "Oh honey I've had this wedding planned since I was 6 years old."

"Really? Don't I get a say at all?" Harry questioned

"I didn't realize you cared all that much. I guess if you wanted to choose the food…"

"What are the choices?"

"Uhhh, salmon, steak, or lobster."

"Geez! And who is paying for this?"

"My rich fiancé, of course." Ginny said cheekily

"Well I wish I had as much money as this lucky guy!"

"Yes, well he is quite great." Ginny responded as she stood up on the tips of her toes and kissed her fiancé.

"I'm glad you think so."

"Well, now I have to go get ready, lots to do today. Shouldn't you be going, Harry? It's almost nine." Said Ginny

"Oh Lord! Is that the time? Williams will have my head if I'm late into the office again!" Harry said as he grabbed his coat, "Have a nice day, Gin!" and with that he flooed to the ministry.

Alone in the house for the next couple hours, Ginny started contemplating the upcoming weekend. It was going to be so great. It had been forever since she and Harry had taken a holiday alone together. As she thought about it, she realized she and Harry had never taken a holiday alone, both had such busy schedules, overlapping vacation time was hard to come by. Sure, they had taken some day trips around the country, but always with the family and never for more than a half a day.

"I need new clothes!" Ginny exclaimed suddenly to an empty house, if this weekend was going to be perfect, she was going to need to look perfect. She didn't want to go alone, but Hermione was at work and Luna was a bit out there for Ginny. Who was there to invite? She wondered if she should invite one of the girls from the team, but then she thought it would be weird for them to hang out with her since she was their captain and technically their boss.

_I could take mum with me,_ she thought, _How sad is that? I'm a young woman who doesn't have any friends to go shopping with so I take my mum. Better than going alone… I guess._

So it was decided, she would floo her mum and hopefully she would be able to come with her to muggle London. About an hour later she flooed into the familiar sitting room of her childhood home.

"Mum!" Ginny called out to the empty house

"Ginny? Is that you, dear?" Ginny hear her mum ask from the garden

"Yah, it's me," she responded as she stepped onto the back porch, she found her mother picking flowers, her hands covered in dirt.

"Hello, deary!" her mother exclaimed as she dusted the dirt off her hands and gave Ginny a hug, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Oh, I was just about to go out shopping, and I figured you would want to come with me."

"That would be wonderful! What are you shopping for?"

"Harry and I going away for the weekend, we're going to the French Riviera until Monday and I wanted to get some new beach clothes."

"Can't you two wait until the honeymoon to go on vacation?" Molly joked, "That reminds me I found something in the attic you might want to take a look at the other day."

"What is it?" Ginny asked, she was pretty sure she cleaned out everything of personal value the day she moved out.

"Oh you'll see."

As they walked back into the house, she saw it, sitting in plain sight on the coffee table. She wasn't sure how she missed the first time. It was a huge, brightly colored book with paper sticking all out the sides, all and all it was a pretty hard thing to miss.

"Oh gosh! Where did you find this?" Ginny asked, blushing red almost instantly.

"I found it while I was looking in the attic for one of Grandmum Weasley's old recipes books and there it was, just sitting on top of some old boxes." She said as she watched her grown child blush like an 11 year old again, "Well, I'll just let you take a look at that while I go and freshen up."

With that Molly left Ginny alone to look at one of the last remaining mementos from her childhood. Ginny couldn't believe her eyes, she was positive she threw this away in a fit of anger during her fourth year when she heard that Harry and Cho Chang were dating. But here it was, almost 7 years later. A scrapbook with the title _HJP and GMW Wedding Album._ She flipped through the colorful pages with her and Harry's faces pasted on all the magazine photos. She couldn't believe she had time to complete this book as a kid! She vaguely remembered spending a few hours every weekend on it when she was about 8. She wasn't kidding when she told Harry she had, had this wedding planned since she was a child! All the photographs were so out dated, she couldn't believe she thought some of the dresses and flowers looked stylish. Overall it was very 1988!

As she flipped through the book, she couldn't help but think about how lucky she was. All of her childhood she fantasized about being with Harry, and here that fantasy was coming true, after all that time spent wishing Harry would notice her, during one of the many summers he spent at The Burrow growing up. Just as she started to tear up, her mother descended the stairs into the living room.

"Oh, honey, what's wrong?" she asked, as she ran over to give her only daughter a hug.

"Nothing, really, I'm just being nostalgic. I just can't believe I'm actually getting married! It just seemed like a silly fantasy at the time, but now it's actually happening!" Ginny said, while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh I know, sweetheart! It really is a dream come true!" Molly exclaimed, "And if anyone deserves it, you do."

"I know," Ginny said, wiping the last of her tears, "It is pretty exciting, isn't it?" she said, instantly perking up.

"Of course it's exciting!" Mrs. Weasley said, "I just can't believe my baby, my only baby girl is getting married!" Now tears were starting to form in the older witch's eyes.

"Oh mum!" Ginny sighed, "Don't you start crying too! We'll never leave the house if we both start crying!"

"Yes, yes, you are right!" she said as she stood up from the couch, "Well, let us get to shopping!"


End file.
